Losing It
by 2416jasper4ever
Summary: Nine years post-Breaking Dawn. When a strange vampire with the ability to suck a vampire's memory of their years as a vampire from their minds to keep for himself, who will be victimized? Co-written with edwardlover10.
1. Chapter 1

**Losing It**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight and/or Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's Notes: 2416jasper4ever: This story is co-written by edwardlover10 and 2416jasper4ever, but edwardlover wrote this whole chapter herself. Jasper4ever doesn't come in until chapter 3.**

**Edwardlover10: Here is the first chapter of Losing It, so I hope you enjoy, and thanks for clicking on it!**

****

I have written the first two chapters on my own, but with 2416jasper4ever's help. Jasper4ever's writing will start showing up in chapter three!

I want to thank Madison [ 2416jasper4ever ] for co-writing this with me. This story wouldn't have been nearly as good without your touches to it here and there, so I'm ecstatic that you agreed to help me write it now!

* * *

Chp. 1

Darkness

**Bella POV**

I crept quietly, stalking the mountain lion a few feet away from me. When it turned back around, I sprung soundlessly from my crouch and onto its back while snapping its neck. I sank my teeth into the warm flesh, draining the body in seconds. I leaped off of the dead carcass and discarded the body under a tree. I then set off to find Edward, for we had split up.

As I was running towards Edward's scent, I was alerted of another presence lurking somewhere behind me. I spun around and crouched defensively, but couldn't smell, nor hear anybody around me. I could only sense them.

Just as I turned back around and head off towards Edward again, my head started spinning. I stumbled around, overcome by the dizziness fogging my brain. It was all I could think about. I fell to the ground, but my head kept spinning. My eyes shut on their own, and I felt myself slipping away into unconsciousness. This is what frightened me more than anything.

I could hear footsteps padding toward me, and that was all my mind could focus on. "Bella!" I heard someone shout before my brain let the darkness take me.

EPOV

I licked my lips clean of the blood from the buck I had just drained. I buried the body quickly, eager to get back to my Bella.

I felt the presence of another vampire somewhere near me, but I couldn't pick up on their scent. This worried me, so I pushed myself harder, running as quickly as my body would allow back towards my wife.

Her scent was emanating from a clearing a quarter of a mile away, and I quickly veered off in that direction. Her petite form was crumpled up on the forest floor in center of the clearing when I arrived. "Bella!" I called out, my voice panicked.

She didn't respond, so I raced to her side, stroking her face. "Bella?" My head snapped up and I took a deep lungful of air. I still couldn't pick up on the other vampire's scent. I pushed that to the back of my mind though, and turned my attention back towards Bella.

"Bella?" I called again. She looked….unconscious. Vampires can't be unconscious. Fear coursed through my entire body, and for once I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I decided to take her back to the house.

I scooped her gently into my arms and darted for our home. When I got inside I laid her on our bed and whipped out my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Alice! Something's wrong with Bella!" I exclaimed.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know, but you have to get back here now! She's….she's….unconscious." I glanced down at my angel.

"On my way." She said, and the line disconnected.

Minutes later Alice burst through the door to our room. "Where is she?" she shouted.

I pointed to my Bella laying soundlessly next to me on our bed. I sat next to her, stoking her hair, begging her to wake up.

Carlisle flew into the room and was at Bella's side instantly. "Tell me everything that happened, son." He ordered.

"Bella and I were out hunting and we split up. When I was running back to her, I felt the presence of another vampire, yet I couldn't pick up on their scent. I got worried and sped back towards the direction of Bella's scent. She was on the ground, completely unconscious when I found her. I carried her back here and called Alice. That's all." I said.

"Hmm. Jasper, Emmett?" he called.

They materialized into the room in one one-hundredth of a second. "Yes?" Jasper asked.

"Go into the forest where Edward and Bella were hunting. See if you can pick up on any scents. Take Rosalie and Esme along with you." He instructed.

"Okay." They replied in unison.

They left, and Carlisle began examining Bella. Alice was in the corner with her fingers on her temples, searching for anything that could help. I held Bella's hand and looked at her sweet face.

Just then my daughter popped through the door. "Hey Dad!" she smiled brightly. Jacob trailed in behind her.

I attempted to smile back at her, but she saw through me. "What's wrong?" she asked, glancing at Bella's still form. "What's the matter with Mom?" she questioned in a serious tone, walking over towards us.

"We don't know." I answered.

"What happened?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

I repeated the same story I had told Carlisle earlier, and by the end I could see tears in her eyes. "I-is she going to be alright?" she cried.

"Shh, she will be just fine, baby." I pulled her tightly to my chest, stroking her beautiful bronze curls.

She threw her arms around my neck. "I hope so." She murmured.

I held her for a moment, but she pulled away to step closer to her mother. She reached her hand out hesitantly and stoked Bella's cheek softly. Jacob stood close to her, watching Bella with pain in his eyes. Is she really going to be alright? He asked me in his mind. I shrugged, mirroring his agonized expression.

"Well." Carlisle said after a moment. "I am going to help the others. Do make sure and call me if she wakes up. I'm almost positive she will be okay. Just leave her be for awhile." He ordered, and raced out the door.

Renesmee sat in Jacob's lap, crying into his shoulder, while Alice was still in the corner of the room. I sat back down next to Bella, taking her hand in mine and played with her fingers absentmindedly. I looked at her pale face, tracing her features with my eyes. "Edward?" Alice asked from her place in the corner.

I turned my head in her direction, but didn't speak. "I think….that she's about to…." She trailed off for a moment.

As soon as she said this, I looked back to Bella. Her eyes began to flutter, until they finally opened wide. She looked quickly down at the hand I was holding and yanked it away.

"Bella, love? Are-" I began cautiously, but was cut off.

"Who are you?" she whispered three words that made my entire existence fall apart right then.

BPOV

I swam around in the darkness. I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. Finally, the light began to pour in once more, and I blinked feverishly, a little overwhelmed. I opened my eyes fully, and saw the most gorgeous creature staring directly at me. He had liquid gold eyes and bronze hair that was a mess, but it looked good. I felt his hand on mine and yanked it away quickly, just briefly looking down at it.

"Bella, love? Are-" Why was he calling me love?

"Who are you?" I asked the first question that came to mind.

He seemed shocked that I would ask something like this. He just stared at me, not able to speak, so I looked around the room. First I saw a tiny girl with an elven face staring at me from across the room. I darted my eyes to the couple sitting in an armchair together, both looking at me with similar expressions of shock.

One of them looked familiar, I knew him from somewhere. Oh that's right. "Jacob?" I asked.

"You remember Jacob?" the bronze haired boy asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Although, he does look a lot bigger from the last time I saw him.

"But….you…don't remember…the rest of….us?" he asked slowly.

I shook my head. "No, I have never seen any of you ever before." I answered, but spoke again. "Where am I?"

"Bella, what's the last thing you remember?" he questioned.

"Uh, let's see. I was at Forks, with my dad. I fell asleep, the next day would be my first day at Forks High, I had just recently moved there." I had just seen Jacob yesterday, yet he looked like he had aged ten years.

"Oh my God." The bronze haired boy groaned.

"Bella." The pixie-like girl with black spiky hair stated. "Bella, you blacked out. You lost your memory of the past ten years, I think." She said slowly, letting the words sink in.

That can't be! I remember everything so clearly! It was yesterday that I moved to Forks, I just knew it! "No! No, this has got to be wrong!" I exclaimed, trying to get out of the bed.

The bronze haired boy grabbed my wrists, disabling my ability to get up. "What are you doing?" I asked, infuriated.

"Where are you going?" he replied with a question.

"Home. I have to get home! Charlie will be worried sick!" Oh Charlie! He's probably searching for me right now! I have to get back to him!

"Bella, Charlie is back in Forks."

"Where am I?" I asked fearfully. Had I been kidnapped?

"Never mind that." He answered.

"Who are you?" I needed to know who these people were.

"I'm Edward, your….your husband, Bella." Husband? I was only seventeen! I didn't have a husband! And if I did, why would this beautiful creature be with me? This must be a dream!

"I-I don't have a husband, I'm on-only seven-seventeen." I stuttered.

"Yes. You do." Was all he said.

"Who are they?" I asked, still refusing to believe I was married.

"I'm Alice, your sister-in-law." The little dark haired one bounced over to me.

"I'm not married!" I exclaimed. I looked at Edward, and he had an agonized expression deep in his eyes. For some reason, every part of me wanted to make that go away. I wanted him to feel better, but I don't know why.

"Alright." Alice held her hands up cautiously.

"Who's that?" I questioned, pointing to the girl who looked like Edward. She was crying into Jacob's chest, and he was holding her tightly. Maybe it's Jacob's girlfriend or something.

"That's Renesmee." Alice answered for her.

"Pretty name." I mumbled to myself.

Renesmee looked over at me and walked over, sitting at my bedside. "Mo-Bella." She corrected herself quickly. What was she going to call me?

I looked straight into her eyes and almost choked on the air I was breathing. Her eyes. My eyes. Her eyes were the exact color mine were.

"Her…Her eyes!" I looked helplessly to Alice. Edward had remained silent the entire time. It looked like he had gone into a coma.

"Bella…..I'm your daughter." Renesmee spoke very slowly, eyeing me carefully.

"Daughter?" I squeaked. This has got to be a dream. Just an insane dream.

She nodded her head. "This is a dream. This isn't real. This isn't real." I chanted over and over, my voice barely above a whisper.

A single tear grazed down Renesmee's cheek, and the expression she wore was hearbreaking. "Call Carlisle." She choked out, looking expectantly at Alice.

Alice reached into her pocket and dialed a number into her phone so fast, I shouldn't have been able to see it. But I did see it. Come to think of it, I could see everything. Every crack, every crevice, even the dust particles in the air.

"Hello?" I could hear the voice on the other line clearly.

"Carlisle, she's awake. But-" Alice was cut off by the man named Carlisle.

"That's excellent!" he exclaimed.

"No it's not, she's lost her memory. Renesmee is crying and Edward has gone into shock!" Alice looked like she was on the verge of losing it.

"We'll be right there." Alice closed the phone as soon as he said this, not even saying goodbye.

We waited in an awkward silence for a few minutes, partly because of the sobs I could hear coming from Renesmee, and party because Edward still had a hold of my wrists, but was completely catatonic.

A young man with blonde hair and the same golden eyes burst through the door, along with a lady with caramel colored hair. He came right to my side. "Bella, do you remember anything at all?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I remember everything." Three others came in. Another male with blonde hair, and scars covering his body, which actually scared me came first. Next, a gorgeous blonde that just screamed beauty followed in. Last, a big, brawny guy with black hair strolled into the room.

"No, she remembers up until her first day at Forks High. So, in her head she never met us." Alice explained sadly. The scary guy with the scars embraced her in a tight hug.

"Bella, I'm your father-in-law, my name is Carlisle. This is Esme, your mother-in-law. Your sister-in-law Rosalie, and your brother-in-laws Jasper and Emmett." He gestured to each one.

"I already told you! I'm not married!" I yelled, shocking everyone.

"Jacob, can you please take me home?" I asked before anyone could speak.

"Bella, this is your home. That's what we've been trying to tell you." He sighed.

"No! I would remember if ten years went by! Plus, if I'm really twenty-seven, than I wouldn't be married to someone his age!" I exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Edward's chest. This seemed to wake him up from his coma, because he blinked a few times, before his gaze settled on my eyes.

"Bella." He spoke slowly. "I am your husband, I can prove it. But you have to be willing to listen." He turned his head towards the crowd of people. "Can you please give us a minute, I have to explain everything to her." He emphasized the word everything, I wonder what he meant by that.

Everyone slowly filed out of the room. I almost protested, but for some strange reason, I felt like I could trust Edward. I heard them go all the way downstairs and outside. Wait? How could I possibly be able to hear that so clearly? And how did I hear Carlisle's voice when Alice talked to him on the phone? Why could I see everything so clearly? I looked at Edward for answers.

"We really need to talk." I informed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing It**

**Discalimer: Neither I, nor 2416jasper4ever own Twilight, so please don't sue us!**

**Author Notes: Jasper4ever: Again, this story is co-written by edwardlover10 and 2416jasper4ever. Edwardlover wrote like 99/100ths of this chapter. I added a little, but not much.**

**Chp. 2**

Here We Go Again

EPOV

"We really need to talk." She told me.

"Would you like me to tell you about your life?" I asked.

She nodded, so I began. "Well, your first day at school you met me, but I went away for awhile. When I came back, we became friends, and we kept getting closer from there. I even tricked you into going to prom." I smiled as she grimaced. Same old Bella. "Then school ended and I don't think there was one day of the summer we didn't spend together. After your eighteenth birthday party though, I had to leave you. I will explain that later, when you know more." I assured her as she opened her mouth to speak. "We got back together, after, a few events. Jacob had become your best friend while I was gone, and when I got back, let's just say him and I didn't get along very well. After graduation I proposed to you, and you accepted. Well, you can guess how Renesmee was made. But we had waited until after marriage to….you know. And we've been happily married for the past ten years." Her expression turned into a mix of disgust and anger.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, hoping I didn't say something wrong.

"First of all, how is Renesmee a teenager? And second, why the hell is Jacob with her if he's that much older than her?" she was fuming. Maybe the old Bella is starting to come through.

"I really should have explained this better. Bella, were….not…human." I spoke slowly so to not frighten her.

"Then what the hell are we?" she snapped.

"We're….vampires. And Jacob…..well…..he's a werewolf. Renesmee is half human, half vampire."

She looked at me as if I had gone insane. She must think I'm a lunatic. After a minute, she began laughing. "Vampires…..Werewolves!" she kept saying between chuckles.

"It's true. Look at yourself, for example. You look different." I told her. She shot up off the bed and I followed her to the full length mirror in the far corner of our room. I heard a faint gasp escape her lips when she saw what was facing her in the mirror.

"Th-th-that can't be me." She stuttered.

"But it is." I stood behind her. "You're a vampire now."

She turned slowly, looking me straight in the eyes. She was about to say something more, when the rest of the family barged through the door. "Edward!" Carlisle shouted from downstairs.

We flew down the stairs and into the living room. "Emmett is unconscious like Bella was." He explained.

Rosalie came through the door, dragging a very unconscious Emmett behind her by the arm. "God, he is so huge, I couldn't even carry him in my arms because his massive body blocked my view!" Rosalie griped.

"Oh stop complaining! You're giving me a headache, Blondie." Jacob pleaded.

"Shut your mouth, mutt, before I rip it off!" she threatened, throwing Emmett unceremoniously on the couch.

"Do you think he'll lose his memories like Bella did?" I asked Carlisle.

"I don't know, we'll just have to see. But we all felt that eerie presence that you felt before Bella was knocked unconscious. So, my guess would be, yes, he will probably lose his memories too."

"WHAT?" Rosalie yelled, looking wide-eyed at Carlisle.

"He'll lose his memories?" she asked in a broken whisper, her gaze averting to his face.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle apologized, even though it wasn't his fault.

EmPOV

We had all split up, and were running in different directions, searching for the scent. After a few minutes, I became aware that I was being followed. I crouched defensively and turned around. "Who's there?" I shouted.

There was no reply. I felt the person move closer to me, but I couldn't smell, nor hear them. I was hit with a wave of dizziness and I my body began to sway. I was stumbling all over the place, until I couldn't stand any longer. I fell on my side, my consciousness was slowly slipping away and was replaced by darkness.

The darkness was comforting, not nearly as confusing as all that dizziness. I lay in the darkness for what felt like hours, but could have been only minutes. When I awoke, I felt different. My eyes were beginning to open, when I felt a hand on me. I clamped my eyes tightly shut, remembering.

Everything that had just happened flew back into my mind, and I began punching and kicking the air. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" I kept screaming. I felt a hand try to touch my face, but I pushed it off. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! A BEAR'S ATTACKING ME! HELP!" I screamed again and again.

When I didn't feel anything touching me, I cautiously opened my eyes. What stood before me was not what I expected. I had expected to see a huge bear mauling me, but instead, I saw an angel. I blurted out the first question that came to mine. "Are you an angel?"

The angel looked away from me, towards the other group of people. There were two blonde-haired males, one looked kind, while the other was scary with scars covering his exposed skin. All of the women looked like they could be angels.

There was a brunette who looked just as scared as I felt, and a kind looking woman with light brown hair. Standing a few feet away from me was a little elf thing, well, she was too beautiful to be an elf, but she was definitely tiny.

I saw a huge Indian in the corner of the room, holding a bronze haired beauty in his arms. Then I saw a bronze-haired boy who was laughing uncontrollably. I wondered idly if he was the insane one of the group. I finally averted my gaze back to the angel in front of me, who hadn't answered my question. "Emmett?" she asked softly. Softly and sadly.

Her voice called to me, I had to answer, but I didn't know what to say. How did she know my name? Where was I? Who was she? Did I die? These were all of the questions I wanted to ask, but I couldn't get my voice to speak again.

The bronze haired boy stepped forward and spoke. "She knows your name because she's your wife. You're at your home. Her name is Rosalie. And well, you did die, but not really."

I stared at him, confused as hell. "Who the hell are you?" I finally found my voice again.

He chuckled. "Who cares?" He seemed to find his own statement extremely funny.

The kind looking blonde one approached me cautiously, his hands raised. "Emmett. Your memories have been wiped. I want you to tell me everything you remember."

"I was, getting attacked by a bear, being mauled to death." I answered shyly.

Almost the entire bunch groaned. The angel in front of me was the only one who spoke though. "Great. Just great. He doesn't remember a thing!" she threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Emmett, we're your family. I'm Carlisle, your father. Esme's your mother. Bella and Alice are your sisters. Jasper and Edward are your brothers. Renesmee is your niece. And Jacob is your, well, something." He gestured towards each one when he spoke their names.

"Wait. I'm married?" They all nodded. "Awesome!" I grinned.

"Bella lost her memories too." Daddy motioned towards the brunette called Bella.

"How'd we both manage to do that?" I asked, curious.

"We don't know yet." Carlisle answered. "But we're trying to figure it out."

"Ca-can I speak with Emmett alone please?" Bella asked timidly.

They all left the room, and went outside. I could hear everything! Whoa, how'd happened? I can see everything so clearly too. This is cool!

"Emmett." Bella spoke in a hushed tone.

"Yes, sister?" I don't know why, but I'm comfortable around all these new people. If they say I lost my memory, than I probably did. Maybe the bear did it. Hmmm, I would look into that later.

"I think they're lying to us. They told me I was a vampire! A vampire! They're all crazy!" she whispered.

I chuckled. "Vampires don't exist." She nodded. "Exactly."

"Hmm, maybe they were just kidding." I suggested.

"Edward took me in front of a mirror. I look different, but I can't possible be a vampire. You probably look different than you used to too." She tugged me towards a mirror.

Whoa, I looked good. No wonder that angel named Rosalie is my wife. I admired myself for a few moments, flexing my muscles and making faces at myself.

"Focus!" Bella waved a hand in front of my face.

"So you think they kidnapped us or something? Why would they do that?"

"I have no idea! But we have to do something! We need to figure out if they are telling the truth or not. Maybe they are our family and their playing a prank on us or something." She was going to continue talking, but I finished for her.

"Or maybe their crazy kidnappers."

"Exactly."

"What did they tell you?"

"Well, Edward said he was my husband, and that Renesmee was our daughter. He told me some made up story about us meeting. I could tell he was lying. I don't know how I knew, but I could just sense it. And then he said we were vampires. But you were here before. You were acting normal. Maybe we do belong here."

"I was here before?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. They called you Emmett and you went into the forest." She replied.

"And the bear attacked me!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe."

"But what do we do?" I asked.

"We must continue to act like we believe them! Learn everything you can about these people. We can have a meeting every night and tell each other what we know. Alright?" I nodded.

"We have to stick together. We can't let them know were on to them." I ordered.

"Yes." She answered.

Just then, everyone strolled back into the room. Apparently, they didn't care about our privacy. Rosalie came up to me. "Emmett?"

"Yes Rose? May I call you Rose?" I asked and she nodded.

"Do you want to….talk?" she asked.

"Tell me everything about you! I have to get to know you if you're my wife. Obviously you already know me, so let's go take a walk. You can tell me about yourself." I offered.

"Let's go." She smiled and took my hand.

BPOV

My new ally and Rosalie walked out the door hand and hand. I turned to Edward, who was right at my side. "I want to know about you." I told him.

"No you don't." was his reply.

"I really do, I want to know everything about you if you're going to be my husband." I informed him.

"You think I don't know? I'm not playing your game. I will get your memories back Bella, I swear. Until then, you should stop what you're doing, it will only make it harder." Was that supposed to be a threat? "And by the way, I'm already you're husband," he added.

He looked at me strangely before walking upstairs, and slamming the door to our room. "What was that about?" I asked Jasper who was lounging on the couch reading.

"Who knows with him." He didn't even look up from his book.

I walked into the kitchen to see the motherly one named Esme serving food to Jacob and Resnesmee. Okay, I need information. I thought to myself.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully, plopping down on a chair next to Renesmee. "Tell me about yourselves." I suggested.

"Well, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your and Edward's daughter. I was conceived while you were still human. Jacob imprinted on me and he's my husband now. Uh…you and I were very close before you lost your memory." She trailed off.

"What about you, Jacob?" I was eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well, I'm your best friend. I'm a super cool werewolf, but I think Edward already told you that. We were pretty close before you lost your memory too."

"What's an imprint, and why do you guys keep referring to yourselves as vampires and werewolves?" I was a bit annoyed, they weren't really giving me any useful information.

"An imprint is like love at first sight, but more. It's a werewolf thing. Oh, and you are a vampire. So is everyone else, save Nessie and I. Well, Nessie is half, but that doesn't really count."

I still couldn't believe that I was a vampire. I hadn't killed anyone. I wasn't some sadistic monster, was I? No, I wasn't. So obviously, I am not a vampire. "I'm not a vampire!" I exclaimed. I knew for a fact that I wasn't a vampire, or a mother. I would never have allowed _my_ daughter to be nicknamed after the Loch Ness Monster.

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that, Bells." He sighed.

"Whatever. Esme, how about you?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm Carlisle's mate. I-" She was cut off by Renesmee.

"She's like the mother to everybody, except me. She's my grandmother."

"Oh." I replied, trying to hide my annoyance. I had barely anything to go on.

"Well, I think I should go talk to Alice now. She seemed upset earlier when I didn't recognize her. Maybe she can explain some things to me." I lied. I was really going to find Emmett.

Alice stopped me as I tried to go out the front door. "No Bella. I'm not letting you out of this house. At least, not until your memories are back." She explained.

"I want to talk to Emmett."

"No. Wait until he comes back. Go talk to Edward, I think he's going crazy." She whispered.

I sighed, but went upstairs anyways. "Edward?" I called out, and he was two inches away from my face. He looked hopeful. "Yes, Bella?"

"You need to believe us, Bella." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist, and speaking into my ear. "We don't want to hurt you and we certainly didn't kidnap you and Emmett. We love you. I love you." He placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"What are you talking about?" I faked innocence.

"I read minds, Bella." He whispered.

"Oh yeah, then what am I thinking?" I challenged.

"I can't read your mind, but I can read everyone else's." He answered. See, I knew he was lying.

"You're lying."

"Ask anybody, Bella." He replied.

"Tell me about yourself." I changed the subject.

"Why should I? You won't believe anything I say, anyways. Then you will go off and tell Emmett everything I said, and that won't be good. You need to believe me when I tell you that this is the truth. We didn't kidnap you. I'm your husband. Renesmee is your daughter. And you lost your memory." He breathed, looking deep into my eyes.

I was trapped in his gaze. But I was unwilling to take my eyes off of his anyways though. "Prove it." I demanded, instantly aware how close our faces were.

He leaned in slightly, but before our lips could touch, he slung me over his shoulder and ran. Tease. He ran faster than the human eye could ever detect. He set me down gently on the forest floor, and I now realized we were outside.

"Is that enough proof, or do you want me to start breaking things too?" he asked, sounding highly annoyed.

I shook my head, wanting to see what he meant by 'breaking things.'

He sighed, but reached up to a tree branch he was standing under. He pulled it completely off effortlessly and threw it a mile away. Next he took several rocks in his hands and closed them for a moment. When he opened them back up, all that was left was dust. He wiped his hands off and stared at me. "Is that enough proof?"

"Yes." My voice was lower than a whisper, and I have no idea how he heard me, but he did. Maybe he wasn't human, but I was.

"Good. Let's get back, I have to show you something." He offered his hand to me and I took it willingly as we ran back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

The Truth

EmPOV

Rosalie and I were walking hand and hand. She was telling her life story, and I was pretending to listen, but I was really thinking about Bella's and my plan. Maybe Bella is crazy, because everything Rosalie has told me sounds reasonable, except for the vampire part. I did look awful different, and Bella did say she saw me here before.

"And then Carlisle changed me." Rosalie finished.

"Interesting." I muttered, pretending to look thoughtful.

"Not really. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" she asked.

I thought about it for a minute. There were a million things I'd like to know right now, but I couldn't decide which question to ask first. "What happened to me? I mean…how did I lose my memory?" That sounded simple enough.

"We don't really know yet, but we're pretty sure it has to do with another vampire. His, or her, scent can't be picked up on, and you can't hear them at all. It's strange. I felt it's presence earlier, but before I could do anything, Carlisle burst through the trees, and the vampire went away." She told me.

"I see."

"You know, we heard you earlier." She mentioned after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I asked, worried she might be on to Bella and I's plan.

"You and Bella. We heard every word. You can trust us, you know. We didn't kidnap you, you just lost your memories." She said softly.

"Is there any way you can prove it?" I questioned.

"Of course there is. I can show you vampire speed and strength, we can even go hunting tonight if you want to."

"Hunting?"

"We drink the blood of animals to live, I've never tasted human blood in my life." She said proudly.

"Have I?"

"A few times, all accidents." She smiled sadly.

"Oh." I looked down, ashamed.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. But, what do you say about goin' and catchin' us some grizzlies?" she asked enthusiastically, a smile lighting her face.

"Grizzlies?" She nodded. I was excited now. I can get my revenge.

"Come on." She took my hand and we darted off deeper into the forest.

BPOV

"What do you have to show me?" I asked Edward when he stopped in our bedroom.

"Well, I figured that if you refuse to believe what I tell you about your life, than I should just show you." He told me.

"Oh." I said as he went to a bookshelf.

He came back with what looked to be a large photo album. "Come sit." He murmured as he sat on the bed.

I walked over quickly, eager to see what he wanted to show me. I sat down and he moved the book so it was between us. He opened it slowly.

Inside, was a picture of a girl who looked similar to me, and Edward, standing side by side. The girl was in a wedding gown, and he was in a tux, and they were smiling, looking into each others eyes. "Is that…me?" I asked him, pointing to the girl.

"Yes. That was our wedding day." He gazed down, sadly, as we flipped through the rest of the book.

Most of the pictures in this album were wedding pictures, but there were a couple of pictures from what looked like high school at the back. He got out another book, and inside were pictures of Edward, a much smaller version of Renesmee, and I, all together. There were some of the whole family in this book, posing together as a group. What surprised me most was, Charlie was even in some of them.

All the while, I was thinking that this photo album must have spanned over many years, and the troubling part was I didn't change. There were a few pictures of me from before I was beautiful, but that was the only visible difference between the photos. The beautiful me should have aged. Where are my wrinkles? Where are Edward's? I tried to shrug these concerning thoughts off, but I couldn't. I was already confused, and now I was upset. Edward heard my breath quicken, and he automatically looked anxious.

"Why don't I change?" I asked him, barely choking out the whispered words. I could feel the strange, dry sobs coming on. I slowly trailed my fingertips across a picture of Edward and I.

Hesitantly, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me a little closer. "You are a vampire, Bella," he drew his words out, like he was speaking to someone mentally challenged, but there was no condescension or degradation in his voice. I could only detect warmth and endearment, "We don't change. Ever." He sighed. It seemed like he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

I shook my head. "I'm not your wife. Nessie is not my daughter. I am _not_ a vampire. I can't be. I--" I was at a loss as how to explain to him how I could be so sure. Edward, Nessie, this whole family, they're angels. I may look like one, now, but I am certainly not one. I couldn't deserve Edward. Or this life. Maybe they were the ones with amnesia. The sobs started up again. They had never completely gone away, but they had quieted down for a minute.

"Of course you are," said Edward, trying to comfort me, "I know it seems impossible that you would settle," Settle? What was he talking about?, "You are in the mind set of a seventeen year old. You must have all sorts of dreams and plans for your future, and this life isn't what you imagined. I'm so sorry that you're disappointed at how your life turned out, but I swear, you were truly happy with me."

I was stunned. He seemed so angry with himself. And sad. In that moment, all I wanted was for him to be happy again, for the heartbroken expression he wore on his face to go away. Again, I shook my head.

"You've got it wrong, Edward. I could never be worthy of this life. I would be lucky..." I trailed off. After a moment of him seeming to be staggered, Edward rolled his eyes, and looked like he was going to argue, but I held up my finger. "Let's just look at the pictures."

He huffed defiantly, but continued, pulling his arm off my shoulders.

There were pictures of Jacob and Renesmee's wedding, and some from a place that I guessed was their honeymoon. "This was just last year, you know," Edward said quietly.

"What?"

"Their wedding. It was less than a year ago. That was a very….sad day." He stroked a picture of Jacob and Renesmee slow dancing at their wedding.

"Why was it sad?"

"Never mind. Without your memories, you wouldn't understand." He sighed, and pulled the book off of my lap.

I sat their for a moment, watching him put the book away and walk out the door. Where was he going?

I laid down, hoping that sleep would come to me, but it never did. I tried as hard as I could for hours, but I wasn't even tired. While I was attempting to rest, I rationalized. I deduced that Carlisle, being a doctor, had done some plastic surgery on Emmett and I. That was why we looked so different. We had been unconscious for a while, before and after our surgeries. During this time, they had put us in a bunch of different outfits, and taken enough pictures to look like a lifetime's worth. They had done some major photo-shopping to put the right expressions on our faces. They made it seem like we were actually awake. The were good.

They had put us on steroids. That would explain the super-strength. The superior eyesight, sense of smell, and the hearing was... ummm... a side-effect of the steroids, I guess. When we were both sufficiently persuaded, they would ... they would what? I don't think I want to know.

I sighed heavily, aggravated that I couldn't make my body lose consciousness, even for just awhile.

I got up and walked into the closet, pulling a random outfit off of the hanger, and went into the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower, but it wasn't as comforting as it usually was. When I got out, I was greeted by Alice, sitting on the edge of the bathtub waiting for me. She smiled widely. "Let's get you ready!"

"No thanks." I muttered, turning away from her.

"Oh, come on, Bella! I have to babysit you and Emmett today while the rest go to school, and they won't even be back until tomorrow because they are searching for the vampire after school! Esme is already out looking with Carlisle. I don't have anything to do!" she pleaded with her eyes, winning me over easily.

"No fair, you're cheating!" I accused.

"Get over it." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When she was done I flew downstairs as fast as I could, so she didn't put me through any more torture. I found Emmett on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey." He waved.

"Find anything out?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. Well….I think their telling the truth. I mean, Rosie even showed me proof. I went and hunted last night with her. I caught me a grizzly too." He was grinning like an idiot.

"Hunting? Grizzly?" Maybe he was crazy like the rest of them.

"Yeah, I drank it's blood, because I'm a vampire." Oh, no. They've brainwashed him!

"Vampires don't exist! This is all so crazy!" I exclaimed.

"It's not that hard to believe. Why do you keep refusing to believe it? I mean, they've shown us proof, so why?" He looked at me like I had gone mental.

"Because….I can't be married, or have a child. That's just….not me." I whined, looking at my hands.

"Well, they said it had been ten years since you met, and you've lost all memory of it. Maybe you've changed." He suggested.

"It's not…that I don't…believe them. It's…that…I don't think I can do this. I can't be a mother, or a wife to somebody, I don't even know how!" I wanted to cry, but nothing came out. It was like I was sobbing, but no tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh, don't cry. They will figure it out. Until then, just try your best." He patted my back.

"Bella?" Alice called as she darted down the stairs.

I didn't answer, I just continued sobbing. "Bella." She wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." I mumbled between sobs.

"Shh, it's okay. We will get your memories back, and this will all be over." She promised.

I wasn't convinced. "What if I don't get my memories back?" I asked her.

She paused for a moment, thinking over her answer. "Then, you will adapt. You learned how to be a mother and a wife, once, and you can do it again. Renesmee requires very little parenting. She's grown up, and married. And when you were human, you fell head over heels for Edward in no time. You two were meant for each other, and that can't change just because you lost your memories."

She was right about Edward. I could see myself loving him, maybe, one day. He was in every thought I had. There was no escaping the fact that I was attracted to him. I was constantly wondering where he was or what he was doing. I was really starting to annoy myself.

I felt comforted, for now, at least. I knew that things would work out. I trusted Alice for some reason. And I trusted Edward. These people weren't mean, even if they were kidnappers. Despite their cordiality, I couldn't bring myself to believe them. Vampires weren't real. Werewolves most definitely were not real.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was beginning to grow suspicious of Emmett. He started to believe them so quickly. Too quickly. And I knew that I had seen him right when I woke up. I had a theory about his involvement in all of this.

Edward had asked him to pretend that he had lost his memory, just like me. He wanted us to become allies, so that he would have a way of knowing what I was thinking. Then, Emmett would gradually begin to believe what they were saying. And then I would be convinced by my only friend to accept the story fed to me by the enemy. Not gonna happen.


End file.
